


AccommoDating

by MadamsKK



Series: Iwaoi and You, Sitting in a Tree [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Come as Lube, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, F/M, Fluff and Smut, French Kissing, Kink Negotiation, Kissing, Light BDSM, M/M, Neck Kissing, Nude Photos, Pet Names, Pillow Talk, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Porn, Smut, Teasing, Threesome - F/M/M, Verbal Bondage, iwaoi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:28:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27159325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamsKK/pseuds/MadamsKK
Summary: Oikawa and Iwa buy you a nice little princess plug for you to keep their cum inside like a good pet while you go to class at uni. You're new to anal but with every interaction you love it more; you can't wait to get home so Oikawa can fuck your insides you've kept open for him. Iwa can see later. You can't wait.(Takes place in my college AU I haven't written yet where Iwa, Oikawa, and Reader are dating, but can stand alone for now since I haven't written that story yet. It's earlier in the relationship than the other two parts.)My tumblr is @madamskk so check me out there!
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru/Reader, Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Series: Iwaoi and You, Sitting in a Tree [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1932739
Comments: 4
Kudos: 182





	AccommoDating

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Another installment in my Iwaoi Uni alternate universe. This one has a very sliiiight warning for some anxiousness about making a mess while trying anal, but it's very light and gets comforted.

The feeling is weird at first, you discover. It’s something going _in_ , where things have only come _out_ , so your body needs to learn the sensation. You try to get comfortable with it. It’s big, sure. Small enough to take for a first time with lube, but big enough so you can’t forget it’s there. They did warn you it’d be a lot, Iwa and Oikawa, and you can’t say it doesn’t scare you every time you move. The narrow bit right at the end, before the flare keeping the plug inside, is the worst. It’s long enough that it can slip out, stopped by the swell of the bulb, and with every moment it feels like it could fall. When you sit, this length is jostled back inside, and you’re reminded all over what it’s there for.

So Oikawa can fuck you later.

This morning, he stepped into the bathroom with his newest purchase: a shiny, princess butt plug, just for you. You three had picked it out together. Iwa was right behind him.

_“Ready to try this out, sweet thing?” he’d asked, diving into the shower you were occupying. His brown eyes went wide with memorizing the sight of you, lathered in soap and soaking, fingers pressed rather ineffectually up your ass. You looked at him in almost fright, not expecting to be caught exploring and cleaning, and a little frustrated at how shallow your fingers were going compared to his._

_Iwa pushed his shoulder so he could climb in too. You got an eyeful of your built boyfriends totally naked, water droplets trailing across their skin, a pleasing sight if there ever was one, and you love how you don’t have to don’t have to hide checking them out anymore. They’re fucking hot._

_Oikawa pulled you between them for some petting. He held the plug against your skin while his other hand roamed over your chest, and Iwa kissed your ear._

_“Want some help?” he asked. You nodded._

_“I was trying to get ready for it, but I’m worried I’m not cleaning enough,” you said. The stigma around anal and the potential mess is bothering you. You don’t believe that, but you’re also new to it, and you’re worried about making a mess. You’re worried about…uhm, shit, really…and how your boyfriends will react._

_“Baby,” Oikawa cooed, kissing your neck while Iwa replaces your fingers, diving so much deeper. “If there’s any mess, it’ll be fine. It’s literally your ass, I think we can handle some mess if it happens. So don’t worry~.”_

_You were saved from answering by Iwa’s fingers spreading you apart, curling to clean well, the hot water pouring onto your ass helping him wash. A hand reached for Oikawa’s shoulders to steady yourself against the feeling, shifting your hips into Iwa’s fingers._

_“I know we talked about this already, but are you still okay with wearing this to class? We can hold off,” Iwa reassures, his other hand on your waist soothingly._

_You thought about it, but quickly shook your head. “No, I want to do this.”_

And that’s how you got here. You’ve spent a few hours in a class at uni, luckily the only one of the day, praying your fidgeting didn’t give you away. But you’re out, now, and the plug is still in.

The walk home is a mix of feelings you can’t identify well, but you try. There’s some confidence from making it this long. Some lingering worry over a potential mess, or about it falling out on the walk. Mostly a deep hunger, knowing you’ve got both your boyfriends’ cum up your ass held in by the plug, mixing with every step. Like they own your ass even when they aren’t with you.

Iwa is at work when you get home, but Oikawa greets you at the door like a man starved. And really, he is. He greets you with sweet kisses along your jawline, provoking a smile and soft noises from you as you melt into his arms. You’re in the bedroom as soon as he ascertains that you’re okay, feels up your panties to see how much you’ve enjoyed yourself today.

He’s got you bent over the bed, fingers plucking at the plug. You want him to just get on with it, give you all he’s got, but he’s just massaging your cheeks and periodically pushing and pulling the plug to keep you on your toes. Your cunt is clenching, wet and sloppy from arousal, fists grabbing the sheets to stabilize. Oikawa is taking his sweet time.

“This blue is _reaaallly_ your color, baby,” he says, and you feel his breath puff on you when he kisses the jewel on the plug, and you flinch hard. You know he and Iwa picked their high school volleyball team’s blue, it’s a mutual favorite, and they dress you in it too often to be coincidence. It’s _their_ color, and by extension yours. A symbol of you belonging to them. Especially your holes, or really, any part of you they can fuck.

After an eternity, he takes it out. The plug hits a towel laid nearby, and you try not to flinch again when you can feel fluid run out of your ass. You’re squirming, hoping it’s just cum, trying to shut your hole so it’ll stay in, but Oikawa sticks his thumb inside and pulls you open. You yelp and bury your face in your arms.

“Nooo sweetie, I wanna see those pink insides.”

You let him happily observe. With the pleased sounds he makes and the squelch of lube you realize accompanies him beginning to jack off, you assume he’s **very** happy with how this is going. You decide to relax the tension of your shoulder blades and let go of the anxiety from earlier. You trust your boyfriend, and even if anything messy happened, he’d be kind. He’d never hurt you. You smile. Yeah, this is Oikawa we’re talking about.

You feel more lube drip into your ass, which he pushes inside with his fingers. The sensation is still something you’re getting used to, but it’s pleasant after the strain of the muscles. Like a nice massage.

His cockhead follows before long, since you’re nice and stretched and ready for him.

“No, not quite…” he mumbles, then you’re gently turned onto your back. You see how lustful he is in the shine of his eyes, and you almost wish he was going to fuck your cunt from how attractive he is and how much you want him and how much you want to _cum already_. But even more than that, you want to try having him in your ass after it’s been kept open.

“I want to look at you while I fuck you,” he says. His cockhead breaches your fist ring of muscle, and you tilt your head back with the intensity of feeling. “You’re just the cutest little thing, aren’t you?” His voice is patronizingly sweet even as his hand slaps the side of your thigh hard enough to leave a bright red welt. He groans at how you tighten.

His cock hits the depth of where the plug was, then surpasses it. You’re worried he won’t fit in just your rectum, honestly, but feeling him swell and throb inside of your tender ass is worth it. He bottoms out with a pleased sigh, thumbs rubbing over your hipbones as his gaze is focused on your belly.

Oikawa takes your wrists and presses them by your head on the mattress. “I want you to keep those there, can you do that for me?”

You nod, boneless with desire for him.

Then he’s fucking you in half. Hot dick pushing you apart and soothing your insides, pressing into the wall separating your ass and pussy, so you almost feel like he’s fucking both at once.

“With time, you’ve learned to clench it to suck me in, yeah? Just like that cunt of yours?” he asks rhetorically, pushing your knees to his shoulders.

You did learn. It’s something you learned to keep the plug from falling out while walking around, a survival tactic to save you from eternal embarrassment. Even the thought that it could fall out in public makes your cheeks burn, more than the fact that you can feel his dick pushing into your guts, though that does it too. You can’t stop the noises spilling from your mouth at the feeling, still unaccustomed to how deep and hard he can push into your ass.

And then he stops. Now _you_ whine, wordlessly asking him to continue, and he just smiles that teasing, cruel smile of his.

His hands move from your thighs to your stomach, swiping over the skin there. Slowly, he withdraws his hips so only half of his dick is inside, watching raptly as your hole twitches and leaks around him. “Pull me into you, I want to feel you try.”

You shut your eyes and flush again at the demand. Why do both he and Iwa love embarrassing you at every turn? Not that you mind, really, and you feel like a tsundere with how hard they make you cum despite complaints.

You moan again at a sudden movement from Oikawa, looking at him in betrayal.

“Tick-tock, sweet thing,” he brushes a thumb over where you and he meet, then over your clit. “Make me feel it.”

The look in his brown eyes drives you wild, and you want to do as he says. Who can say no when he’s so genuine in his lust for you? You and Iwa are the only two who get to see him like this, who get the pleasure of being fucked by the grand king himself.

There’s no helping it. You bite your lip as you squeeze the two opening muscles of your ass, abdomen clenching as you try to tug on his dick with your interior. You focus on it. Trying to pull like you do to reposition the plug, like you do for Kegel exercises, has Oikawa groaning. He falls forward on his elbows by your head, pulling your teeth from your lip with his own, and kissing you breathless. His tongue touches your own while you clench around him.

His hips start moving again, but you keep up the tension in turn. His fore and middle fingers are swirling your clit.

“Sucking me off with your ass like that? Don’t be surprised when I rail you, cute little thing.” Oikawa thrusts faster into your ass, pinching your sensitive nub between his fingers to provoke a cry from your lips, and you feel your orgasm swelling closer with each moment. “I love seeing you desperate.” He moans his words into your lips, then covers them with his own to kiss you as deeply as he can while you’re fucking.

You resist the urge to grab at his arm with how rough he’s rubbing on you, remembering almost too late to keep your arms where he said. This situation alone is a lot for you, obeying Oikawa as he fucks your ass down into your spine, even obeying where he says to put your hands, like the good little sub you are. And his muffled groans are half the reward as he’s breaching release, pushing you right over the edge before him so you cry out his name while he cums in your tight asshole.

When he withdraws, you wince. You feel very open. He cleans you both with wipes before he takes your plug to the bathroom. He washes his hands and the toy well before returning, then he picks up the plug and replaces it in your ass to fill his vacancy. You haven’t even caught your breath yet, so the pressure makes you gasp.

“Keep that in for Iwa, okay? I want him to see it when he gets home.” There’s a sweet kiss on your stomach where you still feel the phantom outline of his cock. “He’s just gotta see how cute you are! I don’t want to go to work because I wanna see, he’s gonna be so turned on.”

You can almost hear the gears turning in his mind.

“Oh, I know!” he exclaims, and you know what he’s doing. “Can I take pictures to send him, _baaaabyyyy_?” he says, holding his phone already. This is hardly the first time you three have traded photos.

You grin at him. “Yeah, let’s make him blush Oikawa.”

Oikawa grins back. “He’s so fucking cute when he’s flustered.” He presses a long, cleaned finger into your cunt, and you shiver. “Hope you’re ready for the aftermath of that later though!”

Boy are you _ever._ You arch your back to pose pretty, knowing your other boyfriend is going to come wreck you.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm already working on the next one where Iwa comes home and Oikawa goes to work ;) Lemme know what you think!


End file.
